Ashley Flame
Ashley Lauren Flame is a Slytherin 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House Ashley currently shares a small flat with her best friend Lily Smith. It's located here. Roleplayer :Ashley's roleplayer is Echostar. Talk Bubble Appearance :Ashley is 4'10" tall with pale skin. She has long red hair and brown eyes, and she is extremely skinny. Name Meaning :The name 'Ashley' means "ash tree clearing". The name 'Lauren' means "laurel". Family History :Ashley's mother Barbara was born in Ireland to two pureblood parents. However, she was born a Squib. Unwilling to keep a Squib child, Barbara's parents sent her overseas to America, telling their friends that the baby had been born dead. Barbara was raised by a family of Muggles and she was well-loved. When Barbara was a teenager, she longed to learned the identities of her parents and found out that they were witch and wizard. She also found out that her father had died in the Second Wizarding War, killed by Lord Voldemort by trying to work against him, even though Lord Voldemort was his master. Barbara's mother has not been heard from since that time, and it is believed that she had also been killed. Barbara refuses to tell Ashley the names of her parents to this day. She became a fashion designer in the Muggle world. :Ashley's birth father, a wizard whose name is also unknown to Ashley, came from "a terrible situation" according to Barbara. He and Barbara were engaged when Ashley was born. Ashley's father began to abuse both Ashley and Barbara. They were rescued from their situation, and Ashley's father was arrested. He served jail-time for a period of time, and his current whereabouts are unknown. :Ashley's stepfather Christopher came from a loving English family. He had three brothers, and he became a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Bank. Later in his life, he met Barbara and they were married. :Ashley has no siblings. Early life :Shortly after birth, Ashley and her mother were physically abused by Ashley's birth father for two years. A Muggle neighbor found out about their situation and got them help. Ashley's father was arrested, and he served jail-time. :Ashley and her mother traveled frequently, because Barbara's fashion designing company had been expanded throughout six countries. Ashley never made any real friends because she never stayed at one Muggle school for more than a year. Barbara is extremely protective of Ashley and never let her go to any school events. :Ashley changed her outward personality every time she went to a new school, so she's been in every social class. When her magical powers began to show through, she was quickly labeled as a 'freakazoid' who believed in witches and fairy tales. Ashley quickly became arrogant and protective, and she turned into a sharp-tongued loner. She neglected her schoolwork because she didn't care about it, and she has repeated 4th grade twice. :When she received her letter to Hogwarts, she showed it off to everyone at her current school, saying "See? I am a witch. No one believed her, and she got into serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic by breaking the Stature of Secrecy. As a result, she had to wait an extra year to attend Hogwarts. Personality :Ashley is very distrusting and prefers spending her time alone. She is very reserved and secretive. She's extremely defensive if she is being corrected or criticized. Ashley thinks she is better than everyone else because she has "gone through more than anyone else can imagine". Her passions include Muggle cheerleading and fashion designing. She hates school and doesn't usually do her work. She mostly hates the rule about not harming Muggles, because she wants to get revenge on all the people who shunned her. Under stressful situations, she breaks down and will usually be willing to talk to someone. Then once she calms down, she threatens the person she opened up to by telling them, "If you mutter a word to anyone else about this, I will make your life so miserable you'll want to take a knife and kill yourself.". She doesn't really do her own schoolwork, but she'll often scare other students into doing her homework for her. :Lately though, Lyndsay Willis's death and her affliation with the Order has changed her. She is still reserved and distrusting, and her whole being is focused on the Order more than anything else. Wand :Ashley's wand is vine, 7", with a phoenix feather core. :Vine wands are not very common. They are best suited to owners who seek a greater purpose, have a vision beyond the ordinary, frequently astound people, and have a personality with hidden deaths. Vine wands often emit magical effects when a potential owner is near. :Phoenix feather cores are rare and capable of the greatest range of magic. Wands with phoenix feather cores often act of their own accord, and they are very picky. They are the hardest kind of cores to tame. Noted phoenix feather wand owners include Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. :If you would like to take a quiz to be matched with the perfect wand for you or your character, please visit my userpage. Spell List 1st Year Spells *Anapneo *Color-Change Charm *Gripping Charm *Hair-Thickening Charm *Hover Charm *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Locomotor Mortis *Pack *Trip Jinx 2nd Year Spells *Arania Exumai *Flame-Freezing Charm *Glisseo *Reparo *Rictusempra *Scourgify *Tarantallegra 3rd Year Spells *Confundo *Jelly-Legs Jinx *Knee-Reversal Jinx *Langlock *Reducio *Stinging Jinx *Super-sensory Charm 4th Year Spells *Episkey *Muffliato *Obliviate *Quietus *Rennervate *Riddikulus *Stupefy 5th Year Spells *Anti-Cheating Spell *Aparecium *Furnunculus *Homenum Revelio *Reducto *Silencio *Ventus 6th Year Spells *Conjunctivitus *Flagrante Curse *Gemino *Legilimens *Sectumsempra *Trisinion *Undetectable Extension Charm 7th Year Spells *Bat-Bogey Hex *Bombarda Maxima *Darshonion *Ducklifors *Firestorm *Lacarnum Inflamari *Tongue-Tying Curse Spells Learned Elsewhere *Accio *Aguamenti *Alarte Ascendare *Arrow-shooting spell *Avifors *Bedazzling Hex *Bombarda *Cheering Charm *Colloshoo *Curse of the Bogies *Diffindo *Deprimo *Dissendium *Engorgio *Expecto Patronum *Expelliarmus *Finite Incantatem *Hemavicis Atramentum *Herbivicus *Illegibilus *Immobulus *Impedimenta *Jelly-Brain Jinx *Levicorpus *Liberacorpus *Lumos *Melofors *Nox *Obliteration Charm *Oppugno *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Protego Horribilis *Refelios *Relashio *Salvio Hexia *Slug-Vomiting Charm *Vitis Venit *Wingardium Leviosa Spells to Learn *Entrail-Expelling Curse (7th) *Incarcerous (4th) *Planto Maior (6th) *Taraka Radiosa (6th) Quidditch :Ashley is a good Chaser and a fair Beater. If she messes up during a Quidditch match or during practice, she blames it on the fact that she is usually unable to practice during the summer. Broomstick :Ashley owns a Nimbus 1001. Pets :Ashley owns a gray tabby cat with yellow eyes called Piper. Templates Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:April Birthday Category:Pet Owner Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Slytherin Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Sixth Years Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Vine Wand Category:Students Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Summer Shop Employee Category:Head Girl Category:Echo's Chars Category:Hogwarts Graduate